<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Loves You by IpecacSyrup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808714">He Loves You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpecacSyrup/pseuds/IpecacSyrup'>IpecacSyrup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, I Love You, Love Stories, Multi, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpecacSyrup/pseuds/IpecacSyrup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic confesses his love for you but it turns dark really fast and you make your way through a stench-filled room to be rescued.<br/>*THIS IS IN NO WAY SERIOUS, I WROTE THIS OUT OF MY ASS AND MADE STUFF UP AS I WENT, THIS IS A JOKE*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic/Reader, Willy Wonka/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Loves You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic wraps his long lanky arms around you, "Come with me, son." He walks you to the red room. You see Knuckles, writhing like the little maggot he is as Sonic begins to rub your shoulders, and before you can stop him, you find your legs paralyzed. "We're gonna have some fun" He places you in a wedding dress and vores you in front of your one and only Knuckles. You kick and scream. Sonic pats his now distorted and bloated tummy. "I hope you feel warm in there." Willy Wonka then caresses Sonic's muscular build, hoping for a little taste. You then disintegrate, your very molecules breaking down in his stomach acid You gag on Sonic's internal juices, praying for an escape. Willy Wonka's jaw unhinged, Sonic then spilling you, in liquid form, into Mr. Wonka's hungry belly. "Yummy. Thank you, Sonic the hedgehog," Mr. Wonka puked, black liquid drooled from his disgusting face, you form back into a living being.  The moist room was covered in KnuckleS' blood. You look at him before both hedgehog and candyman break both of your legs, inverting them. You cry and scream. "You're our servant. You serve us" Shrek burst into the red room, scaring the two. "how dare you hurt my cupcake." Your knight in shining armor rushed at them, killing Mr. Wonka, crippling Sonic. He picks you up and rushes back out of the room. "You're safe now." You look back to see your love in the red room. This was the last glimpse you got of his lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood. </p><p>"Tell me what happened that night...please, we need to know," Shrek partially pleaded, wanting to know as Ellen DeGeneres and Amy the hedgehog sat in chairs next to him. Ellen places her hand on your knee, "You're safe with us now," she tells you. You cry and hug them both, taking in their scent. You set your cup of water down and the ocean wave of flashbacks hit you as hard as they could. You remembered Knuckles' body. What happened? Why did Sonic do this to his...friend? You told the three everything that happened, you went into detail as you gripped your legs harder. </p><p>That night, they tucked you in. "Goodnight. We love you," the three said in unison. You softly smiled and covered yourself up. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 "I love you guys too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>